


Political Love

by julesxox3



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, M/M, Multi, World War II, i have no idea how to tag this else.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesxox3/pseuds/julesxox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen Rilow is totally his dad's son and he is proud as he finally joins the national youth group - this also changes his whole life. Not just because he finally helps his country, not just because he is together with persons from the opposite party but also and mainly because he meets the love of his life realising that he has always been there but he never noticed him - a hurtful and law breaking love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Love

**Author's Note:**

> I will add some relevant annotations in () if I find them necessary!

Hanschen was full of pride, as he returned from school today. Yesterday he finally turned 14 and has brought home the registration for the Hitler youth. Not that he'd have a choice, as it is a duty of every german to do the best to support the german government, but he totally does it with a pride that makes his dad proud, as he is a great supporter of the NSDAP (Nationalsozialitische deutsche Arbeiterpartei - National socialistic german working party). Sadly Hanschen learned today that half of his group are people who really do it just because they have to and from those he has met, he is the only one who totally fullfills the idea of an ideal aryan but the people aren't in the fault of their looks so he won't judge them by it.   
His whole body screams pride, as he enters the living room in his new uniform. "Good evening, father", he says as soon as he closed the door and took a seat. Herr Rilow looks up and answers "Evening, Hanschen. How was your latin test?" Hanschen sighs. Of course, he first asks after his school achievements. "Good actually. I'm one of the best. I learned today that some of my class mates are in the same youth group as I am. Moritz Stiefel for example. I think you know his dad. He works under your command I think and he also supports the NSDAP. Moritz is, just by the way, the only one who failed. Noone can understand that since he is friends with Gabor. I mean I don't know him well since he isn't in my class but alone the fact that his parents are socialists and that his dad works for the SPD (Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschland - Social democratic party germany) is enough for me to not befriend myself with him. I never understood him. His dad is so smart and such a reliable person but what does he? He deals with a socialist! It's actually no wonder he fails in school.

*******************

At nearly the same time, Ernst Robel enters his house. "Good evening father, mother." He says nodding to them before he sat down. "I cannot believe that they made it a duty to join this silly youth programm. I passed latin, before you ask. Only one failed - Moritz Stiefel. One of the only persons in my class with a good political sense!"  
His father looked up from his papers. "You joined", he says with a bit of contempt in his vice.  
"Do I have a choice?", Ernst replies with an unpleased face. "Better wearing this uniform than being killed. I'm not happy about it either! I simply hope everything will be better soon." His father stood up, looked at his son and said: "I guess you can hope for a very long time. Instead of hoping that it will be better anytime soon, you should better hope that your grandchildren won't live in such a pityful, destroyed germany like us." Then he left the house. "I'm not hungry mom, I'm up in my room." As he arrived in his room, he pulled off his clothes and let his body fall on the bed. His father spoke about his children and grandchildren and he still hasn't told his parents that he probably won't have children. No, not just probably, he definitely won't. His friends sometimes talk about their feelings for girls and instead of saying anything he is just listening and smiling. Sometimes Ernst thinks about girls, but he just sees them as friends. He couldn't imagine being anything closer than just friends with a girl. His brain wonders, if that is even possible. If it is normal, that he rather feels attracted to boys. That the feelings his friends describe which they have for girls, he has those feelings. They are there - just not for girls but for boys instead. But he hasn't told anyone yet - regarding the fact, that not oly his parents would be sad that they would never have grandchildren but it would also be his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am actually german and english isn't my first language so I may make mistakes in grammer and stuff. It also may happen, that I use the german names of the boys (Hänschen instead of Hanschen; Röbel instead of Robel; Lämmermeier instead of Lammermeier) without even noticing it. But as long as you stay polite, I'm always happy to not just get feedback to the story and the chapter itself but maybe also a nice comment if I made a grammer/vocabulary mistake or a note that i accidently used the german names!  
> Also a side note is that some of it is actually based on real happenings in my family.


End file.
